I Love You
by ckk-123
Summary: Tsuyanoshi Sawada have always love Kyoya Hibari since Middle School, now that she is entering High School, she finally decided to confess... the real chapter 4 is here now, and the real start of the story.
1. Announcement

Hi guys! Before I officially start this story, I would like to ask everyone for help in choosing who schould end up with who…

The main Characters are:

**For girls:**

Fem!27

Kyoko

Haru

OC

Hana

I-pin

Chrome

**For boys:**

Tsuna

Hayato

Takeshi

Kyoya

Ryohei

Lambo

Mokuro

The voting will last for 1 week…

**Note: I will accept request... You can pair up anyone you like in this story... example: XanxusXTsuya and etc. Even from the first generation is allowed**

I would like to clarify that to those who have read my stories: _Sawada Twins_, _Knights_, and _A Life of a Cahill_… it will still be continued and would be updated within 4 days after submitting this 1st page of the fiction.

I hope that you will Vote…

Also, I'm trying to find a way to post the pictures of my characters in the net with their biodata… any sudggestion?

Thank you very much… :)


	2. OC Bio Data

Hi guys before we start the story. Here are the bio data of our characters. Starting with the OC characters (except Elena):

**The Ueda Family: The Difesa Famiglia **

**(Shield)**

Meet the Characters:

Name: **Ueda Elena**

Age: **19 Years Old**

Status: **Alive**

Relationship: **Daemon Spade (love interest)**

Role: **She is the 1****st**** daughter of the Ueda family, because she is a female. She was not allowed to inherit the Difesa Famiglia and was neglected by her parents even when she is young. She was supposed to be wed to Giotto to make an alliance with the Vongola Famiglia but both parties did not like the idea and instead choose to cancel it. This made her an outcast to the Ueda Family. She was not disowned not wanting to displease the next Vongola Boss. She cares for her siblings and supports them to their actions.**

Name: **Ueda Sayuki**

Age: **18 Years Old**

Status: **Alive||| 3****rd**** Year High School**

Relationship: **None**

Role: **She is the 2****nd**** daughter of the Ueda family, like her elder sister. Since she is a female she was neglected by her parents. She was also force by her parents to be engage to Giotto, but for Giotto he only sees her as a little sister. She is jolly young girl despite the cold treatment she receives from her parents. She and Sana are very close to each other that is why when Sana got into an accident, she blames her younger brothers for it. She left their home when she reached High School, she cut off any connection to her parents, but not to her sisters. Despite how bad she acted to her brothers, she really regrets blaming them and knew that it was wrong and her brothers did not also want it to happen. But she was not able to apologize and as a punishment to herself, she looks after them from afar and took up any dangerous jobs in the underground to know who are responsible in the attempt to take her brothers lives. **

Name: **Ueda Kana**

Age: **16 Years Old**

Status: **Alive||| 1****st**** Year High School**

Relationship: **Sawada Tsunayoshi (Fiancée || only arranged)**

Role: **She is older twin sister of Sana for 10 minutes, she was also neglected by her parents since she was a child until she befriend Tsuna who was the next CEDEF leader. Her parents were able to convince Tsuna's parents to arranged the two. Despite not loving Tsuna, she does cares for him. She loves Sana very much and tries to protect her from danger, she has close bond with Elena who took care of her and Sana when her parents neglect them. After Sana got involved in an accident, she went into state of depression for a year. **

Name: **Ueda Sana**

Age: **16 Years Old**

Status: **Alive||| In a state of Comma**

Relationship: **Sawada Tsunayoshi (Crush)**

Role: **She is the younger twin of Kana for 10 minutes, she is quite the opposite of Kana who was portrayed as the perfect daughter, she is clumsy and very innocent. She always optimistic about life, she have like Tsuna since they were young, but because he is engaged to her twin sister she decided to support their relationship and kept her feelings in secret. She got into accident after saving her brothers from getting hit by a car. The impact was so strong that she was sent into a comma. She has been sleeping for almost 3 years now. **

Name: **Ueda Saito**

Age: **13 Years Old**

Status: **Alive||| 1****st**** Year Middle School**

Relationship: **None**

Role: **He is the next head of the Difesa Famiglia, unlike his older siblings. He was love by his parents along with his twin. He thinks his superior than his sisters and thinks of them as tools to be easily thrown away. But everything changes after he and his twin were save by their sister Sana, after Sana have been in a comma, everything changes in his relationship with his sisters. His sisters who were always welcoming to them and smiling to them change, starting with Sayuki who chose to evade them as much as she can, then followed by Kana who left the mansion to go to Japan with Sana's body. Only Elena stayed in Italy but she did not stay in the mansion, he and his twins realize that his sisters were the only ones who likes them for who they are and not as the next head of the Difesa Famiglia but as themselves. **

Name: **Ueda Kaito**

Age: **13 Years Old**

Status: **Alive||| 1****st**** Year Junior High School**

Relationship: **None**

Role: **He is the next head of the Difesa Famiglia, unlike his older siblings. He was love by his parents along with his twin. He thinks his superior than his sisters and thinks of them as tools to be easily thrown away. But everything changes after he and his twin were save by their sister Sana. After the accident involving Sana, he was traumatized and it took awhile before he was returned to his normal self. But whenever he saw blood, he easily breaks down and become a little bit psychotic. He starts to rebel against his parents and blames them why his sisters left the mansion. He has now no desire to rule the family and just wants to have his sisters back.**


	3. Ci incontriamo di nuovo

**This is the start of the story, hope you will like it... :) **

**Thank you for those who have voted the poll...**

* * *

><p><em>Namimori, Japan, Foundation Corporation, year 20XX:<em>

"_Fratello, fratello," a 4 years old little girl with brown spiky hair cried. _

_It was obvious that she was lost, but adults have gathered around her, but no one understand her. Nor does she understand them. They were speaking in different dialect, their presence have made her scared. She hugs her white bunny tighter. She just wishes to be with her parents and brothers once again. _

"_What's going on here?" a strong authority voice demanded._

_The adults all tense up, then give way to a little boy, a year older than the girl. The boy has cold black eyes, he has a raven colored hair. Despite in a young age, people are aware that when this boy grows up, he would have flock of girls begging to be his. _

"_Hibari-sama, this girl was lost. We tried helping her but we don't understand what she is saying." one of the adults said being respectful to the boy._

_This made the girl curious in who the boy is._

_The boy just hn-ed then walk near to the little girl, "Kimi, o namae wa?" [You, what's your name?]_

_The girl can only blink, she reaaaaaaallllllly doesn't under stand what the boy is saying, "I-Io non capisco quello che lei dice"[I-I don't understand what you are saying]_

_The boy blink in surprise, this made the little girl worried, if the adult doesn't understand her, what are the chances that this boy does. The little girl was in verge of tears again, oh how she really wish to be with her family again._

"_In ogni caso, vi sono la figlia di Sawada Iemitsu?" [By any chance, are you the daughter of Sawada Iemitsu]_

_This made the little girl surprise, this guy actually understand her and knows her father._

"_SI!" the little girl eagerly answered, happy that at last somebody she could communicate with and by chances can help her find her family._

_The boy sigh as if irritated, this made her worry at all. She wish that this boy would help her but in the same time she really doesn't want to trouble anyone._

"_Seguimi" [Follow me] the boy instructed her as they left the scene._

_The girl tried to keep up the boys pace, but he is walking too fast. Although she notice that the boy would slow down once in a while to make sure she can still follow him. The walk was very silent, this made the little girl nervous._

"_E-E mi scusi" [E-Excuse me] the little girl tried to break the silence, but she did not get any reply, she tried again but this time with determination, "E mi scusi" [Excuse me] she said louder this time._

"_Cosa?" [What?] the boy said, it was obvious that the boy does not want to speak, but this did not dishearten the little girl_

"_Qual __è__ il tuo nome?" [What's your name?] the little girl ask with a smile_

_The boy jus hn-ed at her._

_This greatly sadden the little girl, but she shrug the feeling and smile, "Il mio nome __è__ Tsuyanoshi Sawada. Piacere di conoscerti," [My name is Sawada Tsuyanoshi. Nice to meet you,]_

_The boy did not say anything, after turning to a corner, Tsuya saw her two brothers walking out from a room with a worried face._

"_Fratello!" [Brothers!] Tsuya run to her two brothers, who immediately perk up and run halfway to their sister. _

_The boy just looked at little family reunion before disappearing._

"_Dove sei stata Tsuya? Siamo stati cosi precupato per lei." [Where have you been Tsuya? We were so worried about you] her blond hair brother ask, worry in his voice._

"_Mi dispiace fratello Giotto, fratello Tsuna, io non significa che ti preoccupano," [I'm sorry Brother Giotto, Brother Tsuna, I did not mean to make you worry] Tsuya apologize to her two brothers._

"_È__ ok, come lungo come lei qui ora." [It's ok, as long as you are here now]The young male brunet smiled at his little sister _

"_Ma come avete fatto a trovare noi Tsuya?" [But how did you manage to find us Tsuya?] the blond ask._

"_Un ragazzo era io auitare" [a boy had help me]_

"_Un ragazzo?" [A boy?] _

_The girl nod enthusiastically_

"_Bene, questo __è__ il ragazzo, in modo che possiamo ringraziare lui"_ [_Well, were is this boy now, so that we can thank him] the blond ask with a gentle smile_

"_Oh, __è…" [Oh he's…] But when Tsuya turned around but the boy was already gone, 'He's gone, I wonder where could he be? I haven't said thank you to him yet…'_

_Tsuya frowned a little bit sad, she wonder if she would see him again…_

* * *

><p>9 years later… Namimori Junior High School, Year 20XX<p>

Sawada Tsuyanoshi, was sitting in bench as she read the book, her dear friend gave to her before leaving Italy. She was waiting for her new friend to arrive, they have club activities so she has to endure being alone for a while, her club activity just end up a few moments ago.

It was already two weeks since she arrive in Japan and 1 week since the start of the semester. Despite just rarely being in Japan, she was able to adapt in Japan's life style. Japan is truly such a wonder full place, especially it's cherry blossoms.

She look up from the book she is reading and up to the tree of the cherry blossom. Her mind drifted to the boy who have help her before, she now wonder where he is…

"Tsuya-chan!" she heard her new friend calling, she turned around to find her friend with someone, her eyes grew, despite 9 years have pass, she can still remember his face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, something came up and I have to stay behind." The brown hair neck length girl apologizes, she has as beautiful yellow eyes. "By the way Tsuya-chan, I want you to meet my childhood friend."

"Hibari Kyoya"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Please send your reviews : )<span>**


	4. Confession

Ok guys, here is the next chapter…

I hope you will like it…

Please send out your reviews… thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own hitman reborn and the characters are a little bit ooc. And please check out my profile for the picture of the school and the students uniform. And for the tree that would be mention in the story, and also the Id card. I also apologize for a lousy description of the surroundings.

* * *

><p>"<em>It is better to say what is in your heart, before it is too late"<em>

* * *

><p>Confession<p>

It was a bright and sunny day, Sawada Tsuyanoshi and her big brother Sawada Tsunayoshi was sitting already in there dinning room while the maids serve their breakfast.

Despite not being an early person, Tsuya woke up very early because it was the first day of the school year. She is now a certified first year HighSchool student of the Nimamori Highschool. She was so excited, she will finally see her friends again and see her crush also. She blush on the thought but still keep a happy face.

Tsuna was just contented to see his sister smiling. His sister was so excited for the start of the semester, she was so happy when she was accepted in the Nimamori High School. Finishing up their food, Tsuna decided to take his air bike, while Tsuya was contented in riding the car.

Nimamori High School is one of the most prestigious school in Japan, which is located on top of a hill, actually this school is strictly for politicians children _and_ mafia children are studying but after a few years they have let normal people also study there, those people who are able to pay the tuition are able to enter and of course if they are able to pass the entrance exam, some of the students are also sponsored by somebody to be able to study in the school. Everyone who is studying there is supper rich, the school has two departments, the Light Department and the Dark Department. The Light Department are composed of the students who's parents are politicians and the Dark Department are parents who are part of Mafia. To prevent _unnecessary_ event (Mafia boss kidnapping politicians child to be use for black mail), the Light Class start at morning 7 am – 5 pm, while the Dark Class starts at 7 pm – 5 am. But since it was the start of the class everyone was required to attend the morning assembly, _but_ everyone was strictly prohibited to know which department they belong to _and_ ask any information about them. That is why cell phones are strictly prohibited in that day. Everyone must also wear mask for Heaven sake just to make sure everything will go smoothly.

Tsuya sigh, she look from the car's window. They were almost near the school. Heavily guard by a steel door. Talk about tight security. State of the art security system, K9 dogs, swat teams, etc. you name it, the school is more heavily guarded than any bank facility.

"Ojou-sama, we are inside the school already." her driver informed her.

"Arigato Saiju-san, you don't have to get me after school. I'm going with my friends today." dawning her white mask.

"As you wish ojou-sama" the driver smiled respectfully.

Tsuya got out of the car and proceed to walk to the castle like building. She looks around, trying to find her friends. She hasn't seen her brother yet since she arrived. She sigh, she look at her watch and was relieve when she saw she has 30 mins. Before the start of the assembly. She decided to look around and in some luck, she will able to recognize one of her friends.

The building was really huge, as she walk around, she found her way to the garden. The garden was simply marvelous. A big sakura tree was located at center of many flowers. She was so fascinated and decided to walk near it.

She was caught up with admiring the tree that she did not notice somebody was in the area.

"Tsuya-chan!"

The call snap Tsuya out of her daze and look at the direction of the voice.

Despite wearing a mask she easily identify the person as Kyoko Sasagawa, her best friend since junior High School. She smiled sweetly at the girl. She noticed that her friend had cut her hair but did not question it, in fact the new hairstyle have made her cuter.

"We've been looking all over for you," the girl pouted.

Tsuya can only smile apologetically, "Gomene Kyoko-chan, I got lost, I forgot to ask big brother where the assembly area is located."

She confessed.

Kyoko can only sigh but smiled sweetly, "Come on everyone is waiting for us already in the assembly area."

She drag the girl cheerfully, Tsuya can't help again but smiled on how enthusiastic her friend is but she wish the girl would stop dragging her forcefully her grip really hurts a lot, she won't be surprise if a bruised was already forming, but she's already use to it, she doesn't have the heart to tell the girl.

* * *

><p>As they neared a building, she can see a group of girls forming a circle in the corner, she identify them as her friends.<p>

Hana Kurosawa, Miura Haru, and Dokuro Chrome, obviously despite wearing a mask, they really do attract too much attention.

"There you are, we were getting worried about you guys." Haru pouted at the girls.

"Gomenosai minna" Tsuya apologizes, "I got lost in the building and I forgot to ask big brother where the assembly was."

The two girls (Hana and Haru) can only sigh.

"Typical Tsuya" Hana said with a little smile but you can hear the relief in her voice.

"Ne, where are I-pin and Kana?" Kyoko ask, noticing that two of their friends are not present.

"They went to see what our homeroom section is" Chrome said with a smile in their face.

"Ah, there they are now" Hana pointed as two girls walks near them. Like the 3 girls before, they captivated everyone just by walking gracefully.

One girl has a black hair which is styled into braid while the other one has a blue hair which styled into a ponytail.

"So did you get the schedules?" Haru ask excitedly

"Yes we already did," the girl with a blue hair said.

"But there is a good news and a bad news"

"Good news?" Chrome and Tsuya repeated

"Bad news?" Kyoko and Haru also repeated

The two girls just nod to confirm that they heard them correctly, "The Bad News is we are not in the same home room."

"EH?"

"But the good news is we are not really separate as in separate," I-pin tried to calm her friends.

This time the 5 girls are really confuse.

"Wait," Hana finally spoke up, "Your telling us that we don't have the same Homeroom but in the same time we are still together?"

The two girls nodded in confirmation.

"Kyoko-san, Chrome-san, Haru-san, and Hana-san are both in the same home room." Kana handed the girls thin transparent glasses gadget (AN.: it looks like in real life the MOBIADO CTP002, Transparent Android Phone Concept, I found it while I was searching in the net). It was their Id card. Kyoko, Chrome, Haru and Hana are in section ID-A.

"Tsuya-chan, you, I-pin, and I are in the same classes." Kana handed Tsuya her own Id card which shows section ID-B.

Tsuya sigh in relief, at least she knew somebody in their class.

"This is so unfair" Haru pouted, "We've been classmates since middle school."

"Don't worry Haru-chan, we can still hang out on lunch time and after school" I-pin assured Haru with a smile.

"But…"

"We can't do anything about it anymore, it is the schools decision. We can't contradict it." Hana said maturely like it was nothing. But in truth she was also disappointed that they won't be in the same class like they use to.

"Fine" she said in defeat but the pout did not remove from her face.

"Ne why don't we hang out later, maybe go a little shopping, and then stop by in the new shop, my brother and I went there with Giotto-onii-sama once they sell yummy cakes." Tsuya suggested to lighten up Haru's mood.

After hearing the word cake, Haru's mood turn 180 degrees. "Cake-y! Cake-y!"

She cheered, everyone smiled, Haru was one of the people that is easy to please. the 7 girls then went to the big auditorium hall. It was almost full pack, people from different parts of the country are studying here. The gaze around and saw a hand waving at them.

Tsuya quickly recognize the boy and directed the girls to the seat.

"Lambo-kun?" Tsuya ask in whisper

The boy nod, "Your brother asked me to reserve sits for you girls, but I'm afraid Ueda has to stay in the different sit." He said in a lazy tone, he yawned loudly and give way for the girls to enter the row.

"I'll see you girls later, Tsu-kun just texted me" Kana smiled at them and left to go to the back stage.

The girls sited. The arrangement is like this, there are 7 rows. Hana sited at the other end, followed by Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, I-pin, Tsuya, then Lampo.

After the principal talk about the school, "Here are now the members of the student council"

Tsuya was shock when her brother went up with 4 more students to the stage with a smile in his face, "Good morning everyone, we are the student council members. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, the school student council president. I hope you will enjoy this school year, if you have any problems feel free to approach any of the student council members."

Tsuna talks about the policy and the rules of the School before handing it over to the school year representative, starting with the Third Year Representative.

A boy with green hair walks up to the stage and lazily took the mike from Tsuna.

"Yare, yare, I'm Bovino Lampo, third year representative, it is just so troublesome to think of what to say, just that have fun… I guess." He shrug is shoulder than left.

Tsuya can only sigh, 'Lampo-onii-san did not really change at all.' She then glimpse of Lambo.

Lambo only look at the stage with a bored expression, Tsuya wonder what is going on through her young childhood friend's mind. What was running thru his mind, seeing his brother after 3 years?

Lambo who seems to notice Tsuya's gaze, look at her with a soft smile, she knew that it means that he is ok. Then both of them returned their gaze to the stage. Lampo just finish his talk and proceed to descend from the stage.

Another student appeared walks up to the stage, the boy has a gray hair, Tsuya identify the person quickly. He never told her that he was the 2nd year representative.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato, second year representative, "

Gokudera talk a bit about something, but Tsuya was not listening anymore. After Gokudera's speech, Kana walks up to the stage gracefully.

"Ohayo minna-san! I'm Ueda Kana, first year representative, I hope we all get along and let's all enjoy our stay here in Namimori High," she smiled sweetly. She gave a small speech and left the stage.

It was now time to introduce the different club, Tsuya already have decided which club she wants to be. The Horticulture Club, she does love flowers and knew a lot about them. When she was in middle school, she was able to join the club it was supposed to close down because of the lack of members, she was able to get the approval of the teachers with the help of her brother to keep the club open.

The were loads of club to pick, there is the fashion club, tea club, cooking club, science club, etc. just then another familiar figure walks up to stage.

"Ohayo minna! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, the president of the baseball club, if you love playing baseball join us." He said cheerfully. This made everyone at ease.

Yamamoto never fails to make everyone comfortable, Tsuya turned her head to Kyoko who is now being teased by Haru and Hana about Takeshi. Kyoko was blushing madly. She smiled at her reaction.

After Takeshi, another boy came up to the stage.

"EXTREME GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEI, CAPTAIN OF THE BOXING CLUB. I EXTREME INVITE EVERYONE TO JOIN THE CLUB TO THE EXTREME!"

Everyone thought they would go deaf, good thing Tsuna have foreseen that something like this would happen, and quickly instruct the technical booth to lower the volume.

After Ryohei, another male came to the stage.

"Good day everyone, My name is Rukudo Mokuro, the president of the drama club. I hope you would join us." He said in a charming voice.

Tsuya was already aware that Mokuro-onii-sama would be the next president for drama club, he is really a great actor. And behind the mask is a great face, that is why a lot of scouts are going after him.

After Mokuro's talk about the club, Tsuya's heart skip a beat, when he saw the next person that walks in the stage. Despite the mask, she clearly knew this person. She blush as the said boy walk to the stage.

"I'm the president of the disciplinary committee, Hibari Kyoya." Hibari said in a cold tone that made everyone shiver in fright. Kyoya is famous even in middle school, not only because of his looks but also for his constant biting to death, even the yakuza are afraid of him. "If anyone of you herbivores dare to break rules, I'll bite you to death."

And then he walks out, everyone started to feel nervous. Except of Tsuya's gang, they are already well acquainted of Kyoya, they were not anymore worried despite knowing that Kyoya won't hesitate to bite them to death if they damage his precious Nimamori.

After awhile, after the introductions and other talks, everyone was excuse for the rest of the days.

* * *

><p>The girls gather up in the school backyard, sitting under the shades of the Cherry blossom tree. They were talking about their vacation trips.<p>

"How was Uncle Iimetsu and Aunt Nana, Tsu-chan?" Kana inquired the girl.

"Oh they are ok, they were so happy that Giotto-onii-sama is staying in Italy with them already." Tsuya said remembering what happen when Giotto announces that he is going to stay in Italy, her parents were practically jumping with happiness. "They also said hi to you Kana-chan, they were asking when are you going to visit them."

"It had been a long time since I had visit Italy, maybe I'll go there when I already have a chance, I do also miss Aunt Nana and Uncle Iimetsu." Kana smiled.

"Why didn't you just go to Italy last summer Kana-chan?" Haru ask innocently.

"I had to do something last summer, I was planning to go, but I need to do something important last summer so it has prevented me from leaving." Kana smiled.

"So you spend all your summer working?" Hana stared at Kana in disbelief

"What's wrong with that?" Kana chuckle, "I love working in summer."

"So that's the reason why you didn't go to Italy? To work?"

"Hey! It was an important business matter with life and death."

Everyone just sigh, they all thought that Kana was just the type of girl who wants to keep herself busy, but Tsuya knew better. She knew why Kana doesn't go to Italy anymore. An image of a girl pops in her mind. A girl who looks like Kana but younger.

"I heard you went to China, I-pin" Kana said to the quiet young girl.

"Yes, me and mama, went to visit Fon-onii-sama" I-pin smiled.

"How is Fon-nii-san doing?" Kyoko ask, the girl. The girls knew Fon, I-pin's eldest brother who is now travelling around the world as part of being a member of Archobaleno. Between the boys in Hibari family, Fon have been warmer than his younger brothers.

"He's doing fine actually, he said that he might come back to Japan for a visit by next week. Mama was happy of his decision." She said happily.

"It's been a long time since we seen Fon-nii," Kyoya thought out loud

"That's right," Hana nod in agreement, "The last time we saw him was after they graduated in High School, and that was 5 years ago."

"I'll make sure to remember to inform your guys if onii-sama returns." I-pin shyly offer.

"And then, lets throw a welcome party to onii-san" Haru cheerfully said, and the girls nod in approval.

"How about you Chrome?"

"Eh?" the quite girl tilted her head in confusion.

"Where did you and Mokuro went last summer?" Hana ask the young girl.

"Oh, we just went to Hawaii," she said like it was the normal thing to say.

"So that's why Daemon-nii-san was not around the Vongola mansion when we visited, was Daemon-nii-san with you?" Tsuya ask

Chrome nod in confirmation, "Elena-nee-sama also came along with us."

"It had also been years since I have seen Elena-nee-chan," Tsuya pounder, the last time she saw the girl.

"Wait, who's Elena?" Kyoko asked.

"Elena-nee-chan is Daemon-nii's girlfriend" Chrome said with a smile, "I believe she is also your childhood friend Tsuya-chan."

"That's right,"

"So, you also know her Kana-chan?" Hana asked the girl.

"You could say that," Kana smiled sweetly, "How about you Haru-chan, where did you go last summer?"

Tsuya knew that Kana purposely change the subject, Hana knew Elena infact she could say they are close to each before _that _incident had happen.

"Oh, I went to America for awhile, but returned quickly before the anime convention have started." Haru squealed happily.

"Oh, I saw the picture you posted in your facebook, they were so so cute," Kyoko squealed happily.

"The Miku Hatsune costume you wore in the convention was quite nice," Kana complimented, "Did you make it yourself?"

"Yup," Haru said proudly, "The materials made was exclusive from America's top cloth store."

"To bad you can't win the best costume award," Chrome said silently.

"That's ok, I enjoy organizing the convention more than wining the best costume award," Haru said cheerfully.

"I must say, the convention was quite entertaining this year," Hana said with a little smile in her face, "My relatives who attend the convention have many good feedbacks about it and was quite persistent about meeting the organizer of the convention."

"Hahi… Haru is so happy that everyone enjoyed themselves desu." She said jumping up and down, everyone giggle at Haru's childish behavior.

"What about you Hana-chan? Where did you go last summer?" Kyoko ask her childhood friend.

"Well, I went to a solo vacation in Greece," she said in a bored manner

"We thought you are going with your boy friend Hana-san?" I-pin said politely

"Nah, we broke up a week after summer started," she said like it was nothing.

Kana sigh, "You know, Hana. You should really stop dating guys and breaking up with them after a week…"

"Hey! It wasn't a week, it was a month, we dated a month." Hana corrected.

"Fine… a month," Kana corrected herself, "But the point is you still broke up with them so quickly,"

"It's not my fault, those boys were so immature and way to clingy for my taste," Hana puffed and pouted, then a grin formed in her face that everyone sweat drop, when Hana Kurosawa has that look in her face, they knew that she has something in her mind, that always end up disastrous, "That's why I decided that from now on, I'm only going to date older guys."

Everyone just sigh, seeing Hana's determined face, all of their comebacks went down in the drains.

"Speaking of boyfriends," they all turned to Kyoko who sweat drop at the sudden attention.

"Isn't yours and Yamamoto-san's anniversary coming up?" Chrome asked.

Kyoko blushed but nod in confirmation

"So, have you decided what to give him?" Hana grin mischievously at the young girl.

Kyoko sigh and shook her head no and sigh.

"WHAT!" the girls minus Kana, I-pin, Tsuya, and Chrome look at her with disbelief.

"Well, I want to give him something special this year but I'm really having a hard time choosing what I should give him." She sigh

"Didn't you spend your summer with Yamamoto-kun?" Kana ask, tilting her head cutely.

"That's right, there must be something he mentioned that he wants to have. And you could give it to him, desu" Haru smiled at Kyoko happily.

"I did remember him saying he needs a new running shoes," Kyoko said happily

"Then there is your gift, you could give him a running shoes." Hana join in the two.

Kyoko nod in approval, they can see in her eyes that she was getting excited. Kyoko and Takeshi had been dating since they Kyoko was 1st year middle school, lucky enough, Takeshi accepted her feelings and they begun dating. It have been almost 3 years already and everything seems to be getting smoothly between the two lovers .

Tsuya sigh, she envy Kyoko for having the courage to confess to Takeshi.

The girls seems to notice Tsuya sighing as they turn their attention to the girl, who immediately became uncomfortable with the sudden attention.

"Neh, Tsuya, when are you planning to confess to Hibari?" Hana ask frankly that made Tsuya blush more.

"Didn't you promise us that you will confess to him, once we are in high school?" Kyoko teased the girl.

"Hahi, you better confess now Tsuya-chan before some girls snatched him from you ~desu" The girls look at Tsuya with encouragement, except for the reserve girls namely Kana, Chrome and I-pin.

Tsuya sigh, "I know its just… I'm trying to find the right time and besides what if he doesn't like me, it would be more awkward between us then."

"What if he return your feelings?" Kana spoke at Tsuya with a smile, "There are many what if's in the world, but if you let that hinder you from making your move. You will never be able to do anything and will only be left in regret later on."

"Kyo-kun is not somebody to let a confession get awkward between his friends and him," Kyoko assured Tsuya.

"But still…"

"No more, you have to confess to him right now," Hana glared at the girl, Tsuya was sure that Hana is going to do something about it one way and another, the tone in her voice say it was final, and there is nothing for them do.

"Fine, I'll confess to him,"

"Promise to us that you will confess to him before the semester ends alright?"

Tsuya nod with a smile.

"Hey guys!" Tsuya almost jump up when she heard Yamamoto's voice, they turned to the direction where it came from and found the boys walking towards. The boys walk to the girls.

Their sitting arrangement was in circle, Tsuna sat between Tsuya and Kana. Gokudera sat between Tsuya and Takeshi, who sat beside Kyoko then Haru, followed by I-pin then Lambo and Ryohei, then Hana and Mokuro then Chrome. Kyoya who doesn't like crowds just stay behind them. Leaning on a tree.

"So what were you girls talking about?" Tsuna ask with a smile

"Oh, we were exchanging stories about our vacation, that's all" Kana answered Tsuna with a smile.

"We were also planning to go to the town today, do you boys want to come with us?" Kyoko as the boys with a smile.

"Sure why not," Lambo shrug his shoulder, "It have been a long time since we have hang out together."

"Then, that settles it, we would meet at the Namimori shrine after 30 minutes."

The girls was getting excited while the boys just looks at them. After a few more minutes of talking they decided to leave already to change. Tsuya, Chrome, Tsuna, Mokuro, Lambo, and Gokudera walk to the parking area where they left their air bikes. Tsuya saw 7 motor bikes, one was colored blue, the other was red, then yellow, then violet, black, green, and a white air bike.

She identifies them as the boy's air bike, she hops in the back of Tsuna's air bike which is the white one. Chrome followed her example but she rode in the back of Mokuro's motor bike which is the violet one. The 6 youngsters head out, they pass by Hana, Kana, Haru, Kyoko, and I-pin getting in Hana's limousine while the two boys namely Kyoya and Takeshi bidding them a safe trip.

* * *

><p>After 10 minutes of getting ready, Tsuya emerge from her room wearing one of her regular clothes consist of an white long –sleeved shirt with a orange t-shirt on top with a floral design on it and a pair of white knee socks and a black skirt with blue ballet flats. As she descended the stair case, she can already see her brother waiting for her, wearing also his regular clothes consist of a sweater and some jeans.<p>

After telling their butler that they would be going home late, they were driven by their driver near to the train station, they already saw Gokudera, Kana, and Lambo waiting for them.

Kana is wearing a pink halter-neck dress with light pink ruffles at the neck and at the edge of the sarong-style skirt and also a yellow sandals, Gokudera was sporting a punk outfit and Lambo was wearing a cow printed long sleeve button up shirt and a pair of slacks.

The girls were talking among themselves while the boys also have their own conversation. The 5 youngsters arrive their destination within 30 minutes, they saw that the girls were already there also the boys.

"Is everyone here?" Hana ask looking at everyone.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, I just heard from one of my subordinates, that the mall is a little bit crowded right now. So I proposed that we have buddy system, incase that we all get separated, at least we will be with somebody."

"Why don't we just use or phones if ever we get separated?" Tsuya ask tilting her head in a cute manner.

"No, it's to dangerous, there have been too many pickpocketers and snatchers in Nimamori these pass few days."

"I haven't heard news about that," Kyoya who was listening in the conversation.

"Ah i-it just started recently Kyo-kun," Kyoko said to prefect.

Kyoya look at them suspiciously but then nod.

"We could always defend ourselves whenever somebody attack us," Kana suggested

"No, no, no, no," they were shock of Hana's sudden outburst this made them more suspicious, "It won't be good if we suddenly defend ourselves _and_ like I said, the mall is too crowded what if he has companions that will slow us down, it would be more problem."

"Then why don't we just hang out in another place?" Lambo yawned.

"NO! We _have _to go to the mall _NOW! _No more objections or any excuses we are going to do the buddy system weather you like it or not ~desu" Haru pouted.

"Then, I'm leaving," Kyoya announced

"So do I, come on Chrome,"

"Demo big brother," Chrome stopped Mokuro from leaving

Lambo yawned loudly, "This is just so troublesome, I'm going home"

"Come on you guys…" Haru whined as the 3 boys started to leave.

"Kyo-kun, wait!" Kyoko run to stop Kyoya from leaving.

"Doing a buddy system is not that bad," Tsuna suddenly spoke up, they turned to the young smiling boy, "Why don't we give it a shot? This is the only time we could hang out together before everything gets a little bit crazy in school."

There was a little bit of silence, but then Mokuro sigh,

"Fine if Tsunayoshi say so," Mokuro smirk, "In one condition, I would be Chrome's partner. I will not allow any of you boys with the exception of Tsunayoshi-kun to be paired up with my cute little sister."

"Big Brother!" Chrome blushed but was glad that Mokuro is willing to stay.

"Fine," Hana sigh, "How about you Hibari-san?"

After a few minutes of silence, he finally nodded, they all sigh in relief.

"Ok, since Mokuro and Chrome are paired up, Haru will tell you your partners ~desu." Haru happily cheered, "Yamamoto-senpai and Kyoko-chan would be paired up, Tsuna-kun and Kana-chan would be paired up, Hana and Sasagawa-senpai pairs up, I-pin and Lambo pairs up, Me and Stupidera, and lastly Tsuya-chan and Hibari-san pairs up. Any question ~desu?"

Tsuya blink at Haru with disbelief,

"Why the hell am I being paired up with you?" Gokudera glared at Haru

"Why does that herbivore gets to pair up with my sister?" Hibari has a dangerous aura that surrounds him that made Lambo cowered in fear and hid behind Tsuna who was closest to him.

Hana sigh, "Haru you better explain about the pairing"

"Fine ~desu" Haru pouted, "Well you see, Yamamoto-senpai and Kyoko-chan are already dating so it's natural for them to be paired up together, Tsuna-kun and Kana-chan are engage so they are paired, I-pin and Lambo are the same age _and_ the youngest of our group, so it's natural for them to pair up, Hana and Sasagawa-senpai because…"

They turned to the girl who was lost of words, they waited for the girl to continue, Hana sigh inwardly

"That's because I know Ryohei already, making it comfortable for us to be together," Hana said boredly

"That's right ~desu," Haru was inwardly great full for Hana's help

"Then shouldn't it be me and Principessa partner up, we do know each other more than her and the stupid prefect" Gokudera eyed the two girls suspiciously.

Kyoya growled, "I'll bite you to death," taking out his tonfa out of no where

"Bring it on," Gokudera pulled out his dynamite out of no where,

Before they could attack each other, Tsuna was already in front of them in his dying will mode and X gloves ready to fire to attack them if they continue.

"That's enough both of you," he said coldly, "Just follow what they want, we are here not to fight but to enjoy, didn't already say that?"

The two boys had let go of their fighting stance and hide away their weapons.

"As you wish juudaime," Hayato said respectfully.

Tsuya sigh, glad that her brother had stop the fight before any of them get seriously hurt.

"Now, why don't we all go to the mall before it gets crowded," Kana spoke up with a smile in her face.

They all nod and left the shrine in silence.

"Don't worry about I-pin Kyoya, you and I both know that she can protect herself if any danger befalls on her, and don't worry I'll also keep an eye on her," Tsuna whispered to the boy as he pass of him.

Tsuya look at Kyoya worriedly, it was just them now, before she could speak, Kyoya already started to walk, but stop when he was near the stair already.

"If you don't hurry up, I'll bite you to death"

"Hiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee" Tsuya paled and run to Kyoya's side.

The two walk in silence

* * *

><p>Tsuya wonder if she have done something to upset the Gods in her past life. Because right now she was sure that she is being punished by them right now.<p>

In some way or another, Tsuya and Hibari have lost their friends. They are now walking aimlessly around the mall trying to find them. She can already feel her companions irritation. She felt nervous about this, not because she is alone with her crush but because she might _die_ in the hands of her crush.

She sigh, she have a feeling that this was no accident and was on purpose. She decided to have a little peak at her companion he was very tensed, he could see that he was getting frustrated and when Kyoya Hibari is frustrated the would be very dangerous. As she study Kyoya's behavior she notices something. Kyoya has an agoraphobia!

_This is not good, if this keeps up it would be a disaster!_ Without thinking to much, she grabs Kyoya's wrist and drags him to a more secluded place.

Kyoya was surprise of Tsuya's sudden move, he had let her drag him, until they were in a park, there weren't to much people in the place.

Realizing what she has done, she quickly let go of Hibari's hand, blushing hardly. The blank look in his face doesn't help at all.

"Um… I'm going to buy something for us to drink."

Tsuya said quickly and run as far as away from Hibari.

After putting a good distance between them, Tsuya sigh in relief.

"Are you ok young lady?"

She turned to see an old man wearing glasses, he was surrounded by a lot of birds.

"Y-yes I'm fine," Tsuya smiled shyly at the old man.

"Now, now young lady, it's not nice to lie… why don't you sit down and let's talk about it." The old man smiled nicely.

Tsuya was at first hesitant but then finally decided to sit down beside the old man.

"Why don't we start with introduction, shall we?"

Tsuya just nod obediently

"My name Takahiro Hirano but my grand children calls me Birds, because of the birds that always follows me around."

"Oh, my name is Tsuyanoshi but my friends calls me Tsuya,"

"Tsuya, what a lovely name, fitting for a lovely girl."

Tsuya blushed on the comment, "I-I don't think I'm lovely at all,"

Bird just laugh at the girls flustered look, "And very modest, you really are a lovely young lady, I'm pretty sure your boy friend is very lucky to have you."

"Hiiiiiieeeee!"

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-no, it's just that i-I don't really have a boy friend," Tsuya whispered silently a ting of sadness can be heard in her voice.

"But you like somebody, am I right?"

Bulls eye, she wonders if she really is now an open book, that's why she was easily read by a stranger. But nod shyly,

"Why don't you tell me about this boy and how you meet one another."

For unknown reason, Tsuya was able to speak about it to the old man, the first time they met, and how they reunited and etc.

"And that's how I arrive here." Tsuya sigh

"Hmmm… I think your friends has a point," the old man said to Tsuya, "It's better to say what is in your heart, before it is too late. As what I have heard to your stories, this boy must have strong charisma, that despite his cold attitude, girls still swarm to him. It is just matter of time before some girl, will ignore his attitude and confess to him. Would you like that to happen?"

"Of course I don't want that to happen, but … If he loves her then I shall give way."

Bird just shook his head with disagreement, "If you continue in your way, you might regret your action later, and it would be more painful to deal with. If you won't take your chances, you can never answer the questions in your mind. You need to step away from your comfort zone to see the big picture. If you love the boy, you should have courage to yourself and tell what you feel before it's too late. Getting hurt is just a part of human life, you are still young, you can still experience a lot more. If you fall down, learn to get up and try to be stronger then move along, don't let doubt and fear rule your head. Do you understand?"

Tsuya nodded, the old man smiled. Just then a yellow canary flew near him, after a few thinking an idea formed to her. He let the bird jump to Tsuya's shoulder startling her. She looks at her shoulder and saw a yellow canary bird looking at her.

"He is yours now,"

"Eh!" Tsuya was surprise with the man's sudden declaration. "I couldn't possibly take him."

"No, he is yours now," the old man smiled, before Tsuya could protest Kyoya's voice was calling her.

"Now, why don't you go and meet that boy already, it is rude to make somebody wait you know. And keep the bird, I'm pretty sure he'll be a big help on you in the future."

Tsuya sigh in resignation, "Um, thank you Birds-ojii-san."

"You're welcome, well then, you better go to that boy and confess your feelings for him, alright?"

Tsuya blushed, how the heck did he know it was him. Nevertheless went to Kyoya.

"Where hell have you been?" Kyoya glared at Tsuya who was shivering under Kyoya's glare

"Go-gomenosai, Hibari-san" Tsuya bowed in apology, "You see, I-I go t distracted wh-while I w-was buying some drinks." She told him about the old man, she had met ofcourse with the exception of the whole confession thing-y.

"And then he gave me this bird," Tsuya presented to Hibari the yellow canary bird. The bird met Kyoya's stare with his own stare. There was complete silence. Tsuya can see that Kyoya's expression was somewhat turning gentle.

The bird hop off Tsuya's hand and into Hibari's shoulder. Hibari seems please. Seeing for the first time Hibari's expression, Tsuya remember her friends advice and the old man's advice. She knew the risk she is taking, this could end badly for their friendship but, she doesn't want to regret anything.

"-ike you,"

"Did you say something, herbivore?" Kyoya look at the girl with a blank look.

Tsuya take a deep breath and exhale, _It's now or never_, "I-I like you Hi-Hibari-san, Please g-go o-out with me", she can feel her cheeks burning up with the blush.

There was a moment of silence, but for Tsuya it felt an eternity. She can even look up Hibari's face right now, out of fear to see him disgusted at her.

"Alright,"

Tsuya was startled of Kyoya's answer, "Wh-what?"

"I said, ok, I'll go out with you. Don't make me repeat myself again herbivore."

Tsuya was happy that she hugged Kyoya, "Arigato Hibari-san,"

"Hn…" was the only thing Kyoya answered but returned the hug.

In the bushes near the new couple, are 10 youngsters spying at them.

"It's about time she confess," Hana sigh, but is happy for her friend.

"Don't they look so cute," Kyoya squealed.

Well the as the girls are happy for Tsuya, the boys have different opinion on the sudden turn of events.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay, please send your reviews. Thank you very much. Sorry for the lousy confession and etc. Hehehe, please send your reviews and votes. By the way, any suggestion for the love teams? The love teams are not finally and still can be change or not, your choice. :)<p> 


	5. Regrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, but I do love the anime…**

**Please send your reviews and if there any question and suggestion about the story, please send it to me… Thank You for reading and for those who have send their reviews… :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Life is unpredictable, you would never know what would happen."<em>

* * *

><p>Tsuya can't believe what happen that day, when she have reached her home, she was still in daze. Kyoya had driven her home, since Kana asked her brother to drive her home.<p>

She squeal in delight as she blushed, she finally confess to her long time crush Hibari Kyoya and he said yes to her. They are now actually dating, never in her wildest dream this would happen. She was smiling sweetly, she did not notice that her door creek open then close when the person saw her smile.

Tsuna lean against his sister's home, he was going to speak to her about hers and Hibari's relationship but seeing his sister's wide smile, all his will crumble and decided to leave the girl alone. He just wish everything went well for his sister. He is already aware of his sisters feelings for the young skylark, but…

He shook his head of the thought that was about to enter his mind and just hope that it was just his sister complex mode acting up. He push himself off the wall and walk away, his mind drifted to the mix reaction of his fellow friends, he wonder what would happen now.

* * *

><p>It have 2 weeks already and just like how Tsuna expected, everyone was getting busy because of school works. Tsuya woke up rather earlier than usual, she actually sleeps in the day and stay awake at night because of her class schedule. It was still 9 in the morning, she decided to feed Hibird while she was up and proceed to go downstairs.<p>

The mansion was quite lonely, this made Tsuya lonely. She sigh, she decided to get something to eat from the kitchen, but as she walks, she heard the servants talking to themselves.

"What should we do, Master Tsunayoshi forgot his lunch." A maid said a bit frantic, she peak from the door and saw her servants, walking back and forth in the room trouble by something.

"What's going on?" Tsuya decided to reveal herself

Everyone stopped in their tracks and look at their young miss.

"Well you see miss, um…" one of the maid started to fidget under their master gaze

"Master Tsunayoshi actually forgot to bring his lunch and we are kind of dilemma, because we can't enter the school, we don't want to call out master Tsunayoshi out just to give him his lunch because he might be in the middle of a meeting he was talking about. But we are worried about Master Tsunayoshi not eating lunch because of his work."

They all nod, "I can go and give big brother his lunch," Tsuya offered with a smile.

They all look at Tsuya with happiness

"I'll just get ready and I can go,"

"I will tell Antonio to ready the car for you miss," the maid said while leaving in the other direction, but was stop by Tsuya

"No need, I'll take the train towards the school,"

"But miss that would be dangerous," the maids said

"It's ok, I'll be careful" she smiled at them, she doesn't want to worry her servants before the servants can stop their miss, she already run to her room to get ready.

After a bit of debate and persuasion by the servants to Tsuya to let Antonio drive her to the school, in the end, Tsuya still got what she wanted with the use of puppy dog eyes and pleading. Ofcourse the servants are week when it comes to their miss pleading and puppy dog eyes, so in the end they agree. But in a condition she calls them if she was in the school already.

Tsuya walk toward the bus station, wearing a coat over her uniform to hide her school uniform. It would be un natural to see a student of the prestigious Nanimori High School riding a train towards the school. She was then passed by a Red air bike. The Air bike halt a few feet away from her, the rider took his helmet off.

"Ohayo Principessa, are you heading to the school?"

"Ohayo Gokudera-kun," Tsuya greeted the boy, "yes, I'm heading to school right now, Big Brother forgot his lunch box, so I opted to go to the school and bring it to onii-sama."

"Well I'm going to school anyway, why don't I drive you to school?" Gokudera offered the young girl with a smile.

"I don't want to trouble you," Tsuya politely refuse.

" If you're planning to ride the bus then the train towards the school, it would take you time and might not make it. I heard in the news that there was an accident in the intersection so the bus would take a detour that would take additional 1 hour. So instead of one hour ride it would become two hours and the next trip of the train is by 12 and it would take another hour to the first gate of the school and when you walk to the main gate for the school, it would already take hour, so the total hour travel would be pass lunch by the time you reach school."

"W-well if you say it that way," the young girl hop in the back of Gokudera's air bike, Gokudera gave her a spare helmet, which he ready just in case. When Gokudera was sure that Tsuya was already ok at the back, he started his air bike and rode off.

Gokudera used one of the schools hidden shortcuts toward the school. Tsuya then notice that Gokudera is awfully quiet today, usually when Tsuya ride with Gokudera in his air bike, the young boy would be talkative and they would joke around all the way of their ride, but right now, Tsuya can't help but feel that there is something wrong.

"Are you ok Gokudera-kun?" she ask the young boy

Gokudera who was in deep thought snap, when he heard his passenger spoke.

"I-I'm ok principessa," Gokudera tried to assure the young girl

Tsuya shook her head in disapproval, "Please tell me, I'm worried about you."

Gokudera was touch of Tsuya's words, but a sudden flush of memory made him depress again. Not wanting to worry the young girl, he once again tried to lie to her.

"I was thinking of the letter I receive from aniue,"

"Bianchi-onee-sama?"

"Yup, I just receive a letter from her, telling me she is going to visit me soon."

Gokudera hoped, Tsuya would believe him, well it was partly true that his sister _is _going to visit but that would be by next 2 months. Lucky for him, Tsuya believes him despite that her intuition was telling her that Gokudera was lying. Tsuya opted to ignore her intuition and believe Gokudera.

Silence again enveloped the ride, Tsuya was about to break the silence again but this time Gokudera beat her to it,

"Ne, principessa, are you really dating that stu- I mean Hibari?"

Tsuya blushed, despite it have been two months since, she and Kyoya have been dating. She still blushes, good thing that Gokudera can't see her face, but unknown to her, despite not seeing her face, Gokudera can feel that she was blushing under the helmet.

"Yes," she shyly answered with a small smile, Gokudera can hear the happiness in her tone.

His grip to the handles tighten, he has an impassive face under the helmet but you can see a lot of emotion swirling in his eyes, one of them is sadness.

"I see," he said impassively, again the ride was in complete silence. It took Tsuya off guard when she notice that the speed was increasing

"What the-"

Before she could say anything, they were already drifting to fast for her liking, she didn't stop Gokudera and just hang on him tightly as if her life depends on it. To her relief, they already reached the parking area. If they were in the main road, they would be getting already a driving ticket. Good thing they are not , Gokudera park his air bike and Tsuya quickly get off, Gokudera shut his air bike off and also got off. Putting the helmets back to its compartment.

Before Tsuya could say anything to Gokudera, again she was cut off by him, "Juudaime, must be in his office right now, his next meeting will start in 30 minutes, so you better hurry up if you don't want to miss him." His tone was distant and in dismissive way.

Tsuya can only nod, but a frown and sadness can be seen in her expression as she leaves, she wanted to ask Gokudera what's wrong but she doesn't want to upset him more.

Gokudera knew he was being rude to Tsuya and hurt her, but he can't stop his feelings, before she can really hurt her feelings, it's better if she keeps her distance from him for awhile. He cursed and blames Kyoya for this, but deep down inside him, he knew it was not Hibair's fault but his own.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was signing and reviewing some papers when suddenly his phone rang. To his surprise it was from the mansion, he wonder what happen.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Hello master Tsunayoshi?" _a male voice spoke up in the other side of the phone

"Hiroshi-san?" Tsuna was surprise to be called by their butler. Hiroshi was strict when it comes to phone calls, he rarely calls Tsuna when Tsuna is in school except when it was real emergency, Hiroshi was the one who also block the phone calls of nosy fan girls by intercepting. After all he was a genius when it comes to computer.

"_Did you and miss Tsuyanoshi meet already?"_

"Tsuya is in school right now?"

"_Yes, miss Tsuya have heard the servants were having a discussion about how to bring your lunch box to school without causing any trouble to you. She then opted to go there, they tried to bargain her to let Antonio drive her to school, but she insisted to go there by train."_

"Then you shouldn't be worried about, it would take hours to get her by train"

"_That would be the case if she really took the train…"_

"What do you mean?"

"_I ask Sayaka-san to guard her in the shadows, then master Gokudera stop by and offer a ride, which she accepted. Sayaka then returns back to the mansion. Master Gokudera should have arrive right about now or a few minutes ago. We would have expected miss Tsuya to call but sadly she has forgotten her phone, that's why we called you. Has miss Tsuya went there already?"_

"No she hasn't, but don't worry if you say that Hayato is with her, I'm pretty sure that she will arrive safely."

"_If you say so master, but please do contact us if miss Tsuya is already there."_

"Don't worry I will,"

"_Then have a good day, young master."_

"Thank you, ja"

Tsuna shut his phone and thought for awhile

"Something wrong, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna look up, to his read headed friend with red eyes, "It's my sister"

"Tsuya-chan?" Enma clarified

Tsuna nodded, "She's in the school right now," after some thought for awhile, Tsuna stood up, while Enma just watched his childhood friend, "I'm going to look for Tsuya for awhile"

"Why don't you just ask the security surveillance, it is much easier that way?" a guy with glasses asked as he entered the president office and heard what Tsuna said

"You know, I don't like using my position to make things easier for myself." Tsuna pouted

"But you still have a meeting within 30 minutes," the glasses guy reminded him.

"Don't worry I'll be back before it started," he grinned at his secretary.

And left, the guy in glasses can only sigh at their president's behavior.

* * *

><p>It had been 10 minutes since Tsuna has been looking for his sister, he called Enma and told him to call him if Tsuya is already in the office. He sigh, he then decided to go to the 2nd year representative office.<p>

When he knocks on the door, he waited for somebody to say come in, to his surprise no answer came, he thought that Gokudera was not yet around, but then found out the door was unlock. Knowing Gokudera, he would never leave his office unlock.

Out of curiosity, he opened the door and found his childhood friend sitting in the window, it was obvious he was thinking of something. The distant look on his face says it all.

Tsuna has an idea on what was in the boys mind, he decided to break off the boy's train of thoughts.

"Hayato,"

Gokudera quickly snap to reality, he turned to the door to see the kind smile of his boss.

"Ju-juudaime, forgive me for being absentminded," Hayato bowed in apology

"It's ok, I'm sorry for entering without your permission," Tsuna smiled sheepishly, "Is something wrong Hayato?"

Hayato was silent for awhile before flashing a fake smile towards Tsuna, "No, everything is ok juudaime,"

Tsuna frown seeing the fake smile of his dear friend but did not say anything, instead, he opted to keep quiet about it.

Hayato flinch, seeing Tsuna's frown, he became nervous under Tsuna's intense stare, he turned his gaze towards his desk and pretended to be busy with the papers, "Have principessa come to you?"

Tsuna knew that Gokudera is trying to change the subject but allowed him to, "No, actually" Tsuna smiled a little, "That is the reason I came to you,"

Gokudera was surprise, knowing Tsuya, she would directly go Tsuna.

"You see, Tsuya has not yet come to my office, I would have thought you have not arrive and that is the reason why she has not yet come, but since you are here, Tsuya should be also here somewhere in the school."

"I told Tsuya-chan where to find you, then we separated in the parking lot."

Gokudera look at Tsuna, as he was analyzing something, "Did you give Tsuya directions to my office?"

Gokudera shook his head no. Tsuna sigh, now the mystery of why his sister has not yet come to him has been solved, now the only thing left to do is to find her.

"Juudaime?"

Tsuna look at Gokudera, he should have known about Tsuya's little problem, of all the people around them, he was one of the most knowledgeable about his and Tsuya's habits and problems.

"Hayato have you forgotten about Tsuya's problem about her sense of direction?"

The statement made Gokudera think for awhile as it dawned him. Tsuya has the worst sense of direction! Despite staying at the Namimori High School for two weeks, it is not enough for her to know her ways around the school, that is why Tsuna ask Lambo to walk Tsuya to their classes until, she gets used to it, and it would take for a month, before she got it.

The look of horror in Gokudera's face tells Tsuna that he finally realize the problem.

"Forgive me juudaime, I have forgotten," Gokudera was now banging his head to the desk, seeing this Tsuna panic

"HIIEE!" Tsuna quickly stop Gokudera banging his head to the desk more to prevent damage for both Gokudera and the table, "It's ok, it's ok,"

"Forgive me juudaime, I was so distracted about something that it made me completely forgot about it." Tsuna look at Gokudera, he looks like a beat up puppy, he oftenly wonder if a puppy tail and ears would show up.

"Don't worry juudaime, I'll go and look for principessa right now," with a revived determination, Gokudera was about to run out of the room, when Tsuna's voice stopped him.

"Wait a minute Hayato," Tsuna called out to his friend, who was already in the door of the office, "I want to talk to you for awhile."

Gokudera nod obediently but curiosity filled his eyes, wondering what would his boss want to talk to him. He hoped that his boss won't hate him for his lack of attentiveness

"Hayato, you have been absent minded since the day in the park," Tsuna watch carefully, as Gokudera's expression quickly changes, a pang of hurt filled his eyes mix with sadness and regret. "You like Tsuya, don't you."

It was not a question, this was a statement, Gokudera knew that. Tsuna waited for Gokudera to blushingly deny the accusation like he always do, whenever Tsuna confronted him, but this time it never came.

"Since, we were little juudaime, I had always love principe- no I mean Tsuya," Tsuna keep silent as he waited for his friend to continue, "Besides my family, she was the first female to have approached with no ill intention, she did not judge me, despite my constant yelling at her, she always smile at me and was always by my side. I know I get emotional and anger quickly, but that did not stop scare her. Instead she was patient despite my childish behaviors. She befriends me not because of my father's power in the mafia world but because of being just Gokudera Hayato… for just being myself."

"It was in junior high school, I have realize I have fallen for her, I tried to stop to my feelings for her but, it was too late, I could not stop myself. Then, I decided to hide it instead, I don't want to ruin our relationship. I don't want her to become awkward because of my one sided feelings. So I keep it a secret."

Seeing that Gokudera was done confessing, Tsuna spoke again, "Do you regret not telling her your feelings?"

Gokudera nod, "But it is too late now, Tsuya is with Hibari now. I don't have a chance anymore."

Silence enveloped the room again. Tsuna look at Gokudera with unreadable expression, he could see the frustration of Gokudera, the way he clench his fist while talking. He then sigh.

"You know Hayato," Gokudera look at Tsuna as he spoke ones more, "For someone who is smart in academics, you are really stupid when it comes to life."

Gokudera sweat drop, he wonders should he be happy because his boss praised him of being smart or depressed because his boss just gave him a harsh comment.

"You speak as if Tsuya is marrying Hibari," Tsuna spoke in a mature tone, "I would like to remind you that _they_ are only dating. Dating doesn't usually means that they are going to marry each other. Life is unpredictable, you would never know what would happen. So, my piece of advice, don't give up your feelings just yet."

Seeing his boss smiled, Gokudera realize the truth in his boss words. He was right, there is nothing to be depressed, he returned the smile of his boss.

"I guess you are right juudaime, I won't give my feelings yet. I'll be by her side, and if times come, I would tell her my feelings."

_I won't make the same mistake, I had made, when time come, I'll tell Tsuya my feelings, with whatever the outcome I won't regret it._ Gokudera thought to himself, with his resolve.

Seeing the determination of his friends face, Tsuna can only smile at him, _Do your best Hayato_.

* * *

><p><strong>Any questions?<strong>

**Please send your reviews... **


	6. Emotion

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, but I do love the story**

**Please send out your reviews and I'm open for any suggestions for the story. Thank you very much, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"<em>W-why would you say that?"<em>

* * *

><p>Tsuya sigh in distressed, after 15 minutes of aimlessly walking around, she therefore concluded she is officially lost.<p>

She looks around to where she is, she was a bit troubled and lost on what to do. She concluded that everyone was in class right now that is why there were no students in the hallway, she decided to sit in the bench for awhile.

"Kufufufu… What is wrong young Tsuyanoshi?"

Tsuya jump from her seat in surprise, she turned to see the one and only, Mokuro Rokudo.

"Rokudo-san," Tsuya released the air she didn't know she was holding.

"Kufufufu, did I surprise you?" Mokuro only smiled eerily to the girl, Tsuya was a little bit used to this, thank goodness or else she would have to consult her doctor to check if she hasn't developed a heart disease yet, "I apologize dearly dear Tsuyanoshi"

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me in my fall name, just call me Tsuya like everybody else Rokudo-san," Tsuya pouted

"I'll only call you by your nick name if you call me by my name," the boy dared the girl, but Tsuya only shook her head no, "then I will keep calling you Tsuyanoshi then… Kufufufu."

Seeing the girl pouted more gives delight to the boy, it was just to adorable to resist, but before he could entertain some thoughts, one thought keep on bothering him.

"Now, tell me young Tsuyanoshi, what are you doing here?"

"I was suppose to deliver big brother's lunch, but as you have notice, I'm a bit lost right now," she shyly confess, then an idea came up to her, "Ne, Rokudo-san do you know where big brother's office located?"

"Why ofcourse I do, kufufufu," The boy grinned at the girl

Tsuya sigh in relief, despite the fact that Mokuro sometimes freaks her out, she still consider him as one of her closest friend.

"Can you tell me where it is?" she asked hopefully

"Why certainly Tsuyanoshi," Tsuya was glad, she smiled sweetly at the boy, "But instead of telling you, why don't I show you where it is, so we can prevent you getting lost again."

The young girls blush, but nod. Mokuro walks back the building with Tsuya following him. Tsuya notice that Mokuro has slower his pace to match up to her, until they are now walking together side by side.

The walk was silent for awhile, Tsuya steal quick glances towards the boy, he still has his creepy smile on. She wonder what is running thru the boy's mind.

"Ne Tsuyanoshi-chan," Mokuro suddenly spoke,

"Hai?"

"There have been rumors saying that you and the skylark are dating, is it true?"

Tsuya doesn't have to ask, who Mokuro was referring to. She blush but shyly answered, "Hai."

Then Mokuro was silent again, Tsuya was so caught up with the thoughts and wonder that she did not notice the frown in her companion's face.

"Break up with him before it's too late," Mokuro said in a serious and cold tone, but there was something mix of emotion in those tone.

Tsuya was startled of Mokuro's statement and halts, Mokuro also halted in his tracks and turned to see Tsuya's shock and confused expression. The usual smile on her friends face was replace of expression of seriousness, his eyes defied any emotion that he is feeling, it was cold and unemotional.

"W-why would you say that?" Tsuya's voice was a bit shaky from being startled and confusion.

Before Mokuro could answer, he sense a presence, he knew this presence since he was in junior high school, how much he hated this presence, he doesn't understand but something about this person just made him so angry with him and right now with the new sudden turns of event, it just fueled his hatred more.

Mokuro push Tsuya aside for safety and whip out his trident out from nowhere, it quickly clash to a tonfa.

Tsuya was startled when Mokuro pushed her, she landed in her but, she looks up to find, Hibari and Mokuro fighting.

Hibari jumped away from Mokuro, putting a distance between them.

"Kufufufu… how careless of you skylark," Mokuro taunted Hibari, Hibari growled towards Mokuro.

"Loitering while the class is going on is strictly against the rule, I'll bite you to death."

He again move forward to attack Mokuro, the young boy did not back down and stand his guard.

"STOP IT HIBARI-KUN!" Tsuya cried as Hibari continue attacking Mokuro, despite her cries and pleas, Hibari only fixated in attacking Mokuro and biting him to death. Seeing that both of them won't stop, she decided to stop them herself.

She push herself off the floor and stood between them, but it didn't stop Hibari from attacking Mokuro.

Seeing that Hibari won't stop, Tsuya braised for a painful biting, but that did not happen. Instead she felt being lift, she opened her eyes to see Mokuro's face. She realize that she is in Mokuro's arm.

Mokuro saw what Tsuya did, he was touched that he would go in extreme measures just to stop their fight, he hoped the bastard would realize what Tsuya was doing, but seeing that his hoped was crush, he decided that As much as he wished to fight this person, the safety of the girl comes first.

Put a distance between him and Hibari, before setting Tsuya down. He was not yet completely sure if it was safe, so he stood infront of Tsuya in protective stance.

"I would _love_ to continue our fight skylark, but I just remember, I need to do something _important_." And mist started to appear out of nowhere, it surrounded Mokuro. Before disappearing he turned to Tsuya with a smile, "Forgive me for not keeping my promise Tsuyanoshi, ja"

And the boy completely vanish, leaving Tsuya alone with a furious Hibari.

Tsuya was still shaking a little bit of what had almost happen, she was not completely aware that Hibari was already stalking towards her.

Kyoya was in an awful mood right now, because a certain pineapple bastard has escape from his biting. After Mokuro vanished, just then he noticed the presence of the omnivore's sister. What was she doing here?

"What are you doing here herbivore? You are breaking the rules and disturbing the peace of the school. Don't think just because you are the younger sister of the omnivore, you are an exception in all the rules."

Tsuya look up to see Kyoya, staring at her with a cold expression. She has no intention in breaking the rules, all she wanted to do was to go to her brother and give her his lunch box and go home, she never wanted to break rules.

"I… I…" Tsuya was in verge of crying, she doesn't know if it is because of Hibari's cruel words or the way Hibari look at her with cold eyes. Either way it is breaking her heart.

"Speak clearly, herbivore"

Tsuya can here the impatience in Hibari's voice, it made her want to cry more, but luckily she was able to prevent her tears from falling.

"I-I was going to give big brother h-his lunch box because he had forgotten it, b-but I got lost. Rokudo-s-san saw me a-and offer to walk me to big brother's office."

'Why didn't you just call the omnivore?" he interrogated, there was no friendliness in his voice, it was authoritative.

"I-I forgot my phone in the mansion," she confessed embarrassed of her clumsiness.

Hibari just tch-ed and begun to walk away, Tsuya was heartbroken because of Hibari's behavior. She thought that now they are together, it will made them closer to each other. But she guess she was wrong, she felt silly for being the only one who was thinking that way.

She bit her lip to prevent her from crying.

"What are you waiting for?"

She looks up again and saw Hibari waiting for her, she blink at him in confusion.

Hibari sigh, "You are going to the omnivore's office right? Follow me…"

Tsuya quickly stood up when she saw him losing his patience.

Unlike Mokuro, Kyoya didn't slow down for Tsuya. Tsuya was having a hard time, keeping up with Kyoya's long strides, she didn't dare run or jug up to catch him, not wanting to upset him more than he already has.

After few turns, they stopped in front of a door, this door was different from others. It was color white with a golden colored handle, Hibari entered the room while Tsuya followed inside.

The room was well furnished, there were 3 doors, couches and a plasma t.v. there was also a desk that looks like a reception desk.

Shoichi Irie, the student council secretary was relieved that Tsuna had returned, the meeting was going to start within 5 minutes. Without their president knowing, he already asked Spanner, the president of the Computer club to hack in the school security camera to find Tsuya.

He was surprised when the student council door opened and the disciplinary president committee entered with a girl.

The girl awfully looks like their council president, so she has to be the president sister.

He has to say, the girl was really pretty, but what made him surprise, is she entered with the disciplinary committee president, one of the feared student in the school.

Tsuya near Shoichi's desk, she recognize him as the person who had walk to the stage next to the red hair guy.

"Um, is bi- I mean president Sawada available?" Tsuya asked to Shoichi

Shoichi smiled kindly at the girl, she doesn't only look like her brother, but she also has his polite attitude, Shoichi noted in his mind.

"Irie-kun, are the ma-"

Tsuna halted when he saw Tsuya, then he notice somebody else leaning in the wall, to his surprise it was Kyoya.

"Just in time," Shoichi smiled at his boss.

"A-ano,"

Tsuna was stunned but then it was replaced with a face of relief. But then, he notice that something was off about his sister, his intuition and brother instinct was telling him something had happen to his sister, and that something is connected to the boy, standing few feet from his sister.

"Shoichi, we still have 5 minutes before the meeting start, right?" Tsuna spoke to his secretary

Shoichi look at his watch and nod in confirmation

"Tsuya-chan, I want to talk to you in the office for awhile."

Tsuya nod obediently as she enters her brother's office, before entering, Tsuna turned to Hibari.

"Thank you Hibari-kun for helping my sister."

Hibari just hn-ed and left the room, Tsuna then turned to Shoichi who was fixing some papers which Tsuna guest are materials for the meeting. Tsuna smiled and walks inside his office, Tsuna can't help but smile wider as his sister look at her surrounding with fascination.

His office was like any other office, in fact, it has some book case in the corner and pictures of the previous president of the academy who has now graduated, the newest addition hanged is the portrait of his predecessor and also older brother Giotto.

Tsuna cleared his throat to get Tsuya's attention, finally noticing that her brother has already enter, Tsuya blushed hard. Then she remember why she came here in the first place.

"Big brother, here is your lunch box. You have forgotten to bring it to school." Tsuya handed the wrapped lunch box to her brother. Tsuna happily accepted and put it in the desk to eat later after the meeting.

"Arigato Tsuya-chan," Tsuna smiled at his sister

"What is it that you want to talk about big brother?" Tsuya ask with curiosity.

"I noticed that you were not yourself a while ago, is something wrong?"

Tsuya tensed up a bit, her brother has notice, not wanting to worry her brother, she then decided

"Everything is fine big brother," she smiled, but Tsuna knew it was a fake smile, Tsuna doesn't want to push the subject more, seeing his sister was not in the mood to talk about it, so he decided to drop the subject… for now.

"Well, if you say so Tsu-chan," Tsuna smiled at his sister.

Tsuya feel guilty lying to her brother but, it's for the best, "Well, then I'll leave now big brother."

"Do you want me to call Antonio-san to drive you home?"

"No, need I'll take the bus."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely big brother, I'll call you as soon as I get home."

Tsuna sigh, "If you say so, then have a safe trip sister."

Tsuya nod and walks out in the office.

"Leaving already Sawada-san?"

Tsuya turned to see the boy her brother calls Irie-san, smiling at her kindly. Tsuya nod and bowed, "Sorry for the intrusion,"

"No need to apologize," Shoichi said, "You may come here anytime you want."

Tsuya nod and turned to leave. To her surprise, Kyoya was waiting for her outside the student council office arms crossed over his chest.

"I'll drive you home," Kyoya said his tone left no space for arguments.

The two walk towards the parking area for air bikes, Kyoya has a black air bike, he pass a helmet towards Tsuya, which Tsuya happily accepted.

Tsuya almost had a heart attack the way Kyoya drive his air bike, Tsuya was so scared that she clung to Hibari's back. Tsuya was happy that Hibari didn't shrug her off, the travel was quiet but it was comfortable.

* * *

><p>The two arrive in the Sawada mansion in a breaking record.<p>

Tsuya got off Kyoya's bike and hand him the helmet, which he accepted.

"Arigato Hibari-kun," Tsuya was about to turn around, when Kyoya grab his wrist, "Hibari-kun?"

" It is not good that you are awake in the day, it would become a problem in the future." HIbari looked at Tsuya, his usual cold steel eyes soften, Tsuya blushed under Hibari's stare, she quickly averted her eyes to the floor as if it was the most interesting things in the whole world. "Go and rest for awhile so you have energy in tonight's class, ok?"

Tsuya nod and smile sweetly at Hibari, blushing a little bit, "Ok"

"Well, then I'll leave now," Hibari started up his air bike again.

Tsuya watch as Hibari drove away the mansion. Despite everything happen, she was touch of Hibari's kindness. The smile on her face didn't leave for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is the next chapter, thanks for sending your reviews.<strong>


End file.
